Santa Claus The Movie: Cornelia and Joe
by Pixel and Stephanie Forever
Summary: Set after the events of the movie. Cornie is allowed to stay with Joe and live at the North Pole and love will blossom between the pair. This is for all lovers of that excelent movie.
1. Cornie and Joe

**Santa Claus The Movie: Cornie and Joe**

It was several days after Santa and Cornie had saved Patch and Joe from certain death after Patch's flying machine had blown up, and Joe was going to stay with the elves, and Santa and his wife. Joe had asked about Cornie as he and the girl had got quite close, though he always blushed when asked about it. After the spontaneous dance that had gone up, there had been some thinking done by Santa eventually ending up when the he decided to allow her to stay with them. In fact the morning found themselves throwing snowballs at each other watched by the elves – they not knowing what snowball fights where. After all that, they had just sat in a workshop window and watched the snow falling.

"Cornie?" Joe said, turning to his best friend.

"Yeah?" the girl replied.

"Wanted to say thank you for being there for me" he said. Joe had a bit of trouble thinking of the right words to say as he had come from the streets, whereas Cornie had had a proper education and everything that Joe didn't.

"Joe…" Cornie hesitated for a moment before pressing on, "I love you. I couldn't live with out you" and Cornie began to cry. Joe pulled her over and embraced her in a hug.

"I love you too" he whispered, not so that he wouldn't be heard, but so she would calm down, "I just never wanted to say a thing in case you didn't like me" he told her patting her on the head.

"Do you think we should tell Santa?" Cornie asked eventually.

"I don't know" Joe admitted, "Why don't you think of something as you have all the smarts" he added.

"You'll be as smart as me soon enough" Cornie said turning to look at Joe.

"Cornelia" Joe began, but Connie made a face.

"You know I hate my first name" she said.

"I know and I'm sorry" Joe said, "But it's just the biggest achievement has been to write my own name out and to read some books meant for little kids" and Cornie knew how sensible he was with his scrap of education.

"Well what do you say we go and practice some more?" Cornie suggested.

"Alright" Joe said, "You're the only one who can ever teach me" he added, and they went back to their little bedroom where Cornie pulled out some books, paper and pencils and she started to teach Joe. For some reason they covered more ground then they had ever done in a session, and by the time that Santa's wife came to tell them that dinner was ready Joe could know read some of Cornie's books – though not many of them but at least it was a start.

"So how was your learning today?" Santa asked as they ate dinner – which oddly enough was stew for the 100th day running. The kids had to talk to the elves about adding something else every so often.

"It was neat" Joe said, "I can read some of Cornie's books now and I can write a lot of stuff as well. Oh yeaaaah, I nearly forgot. I can do sums as well!" and Joe sounded every bit as pleased as he ought to be.

"That's impressive" Santa said, and Anya agreed. When they where done, the kids went to their bedroom and read some of the books that Santa has snuck out of Cornie's Uncle's house, before it had been searched by the cops looking for incriminating evidence for the trial.

"Children?" Dooley stuck his head round the doorframe, "Santa says it time for bed" and he went off trusting them like he always did.

"Of course theres no time here because of the magic surrounding this place" Cornie said as she and Joe put away the books and other stuff. Cornie and Joe took turns in the bathroom to change for bed (Joe being a gentleman and letting Cornie go first), and the pair climbed into their beds which was perfectly warm. As he watched Cornie's sleeping form, he knew he had done the right thing by telling the girl he loved her. It was almost her birthday and Joe was wondering what exactly he could get her as the nearest shop was over a thousand miles away. As he lay awake thinking, he saw her turn over and put her arm out over something that wasn't there and Joe suddenly knew what it was. He crept out of bed and put on his clothes and made his way over to the workshop, and Joe quickly gathered the stuff he needed to do what he wanted to do. He set it all on the workbench furthest from the part where Santa, his wife, Cornie and Joe, and the elves lived and set to work. It was hard work making the dolls head go round, and he wasn't exactly the best toy clothes maker in the world but he was well and truly proud of the job. He had spent almost all night working on it, and only just managed to sneak back into bed before anyone noticed and before Cornie woke up.

**A/N:**

**So what if it isn't Christmas? I'm posting it now!**

**This is based on Santa Claus: The Movie and concerns the two kids Cornie and Joe who seemed to like each other very much.**

**It is set after the final scene in the movie where Joe asks about what will happen to** **Cornie. Cornie** **asks to stay and is allowed to do so. I always wondered (even as a 6 year old) what would happen to the pair, so I'm writing this as a sort of continuation. Be re-assured that it will not be as long as "Harry Potter True Friends" will end up being.**

**Please leave kind reviews. Bad reviewers will be used to power the Elf Heating System that Patch designed.**

**Reviews in the normal manner.**

**Regards:**

**Pixel**


	2. Birthday Surprises

**Birthday Surprises**

Cornie woke and saw that Joe was missing, but that didn't concern her all that much as Joe was often up first. After clearing her head of sleep, she got up and had a bath and then dressed. The elves she saw said hello to her and she replied in the kind. When she got to the room that served as a dining room, Cornie saw masses and masses of presents.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CORNELIA!_" said Santa, Anya, Dooley, Patch and of course, Joe. Cornie hugged each of her friends, and was kissed by Joe on the cheek.

"Thank you" she said, and then looked at the piles of presents. "I can't wait to open those" the girl added.

"First of all" Santa said, "You have cards to open" and Santa gestured to a few cards on the table. Cornie went over and opened the first which was from Santa and Anya. The second was from Dooley, and written in an intricate script. "That must have taken you ages" Cornie said.

"Well…" Dooley said, "I've had a few years or so to practice" and Cornie and Joe laughed. The next card was from Patch who had drawn Cornie on the front, and she thanked the elf for his kindness. The last card had been made by Joe, and it was on some lilac and pink card. It had a stick figure of herself and Joe on the front, and she opened it to look at the inside. HAPPY BIRTHDAY it proclaimed in bunched up and scrawled letters though Cornie didn't mind. "Thanks, Joe" she said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

"Glad you liked it" Joe said, blushing and scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. After a birthday breakfast of Pancakes and home made syrup, it was time for the presents to be opened. She got quite a lot of things this year from her new friends. Clothes from the Clauses, toys and books from the elves and a wrapped box from Joe.

"Whats in it?" she asked him.

"Have a look" Joe told her, and Cornie slowly unwrapped the paper and open the box. She pulled out a homemade wooden doll with clothes to match. The head of the doll was ever so slightly flat on one side, but the girl didn't mind.

"This is great" she said, and hugged Joe.

"So you like it then?" he asked when they pulled away.

"Of course" Smiled Cornie, "But how did you make it?" she asked.

"I watched the elves in the workshop and asked a question here and there" Joe replied grinning.

"So that's why the elves were all puzzled by your questions" Dooley said.

"We did find it odd at the time" Patch agreed, "I mean we had explained it all to Joe before" and Joe nodded.

"I just wanted to get it right, that's all" he said.

"Well I think it is a lovely present" Anya said, looking at the doll.

"Almost as good as anything that I can do" Santa added, smiling broadly. Santa had to leave later because he had to talk with the Ancient Elf about that years Christmas deliveries. As much as they wanted to, the pair had decided to stay in the lodge built onto the side of the workshop. While talking on the big couch, it turned out that in his entire life Joe had never had somebody to read him a story. She went back to the bedroom and returned with a big book of stories which looked to Joe as if it was one of her favourites.

"You want some hot chocolate?" Joe asked before Cornie started.

"Great!" she said smiling, "That would be great" and Joe poured her some from a large jug that was on the stove.

"There you go" he said handing over a mug full for her and one for himself too. As he watched Cornie drink, Joe saw her frown slightly. "Is there something wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing" she replied.

"Don't lie" Joe said.

"I'm finding it a little bit hard to leave my old house, and things, and come and start an almost new life here" Cornie replied. "I miss some of my stuff like the dolls house, my other books and everything else. Everyone thinks I've run off or am dead" Cornie added, and Joe hugged the girl warmly.

"You never know what you will get for Christmas" he said.

"Yes I will" Cornie replied, "I live here remember, and I can simply ask Santa" she pointed out.

"Darn" Joe laughed. After they had gone to bed, Joe waited for Cornie to be fully asleep before leaving the bedroom and hunting down Santa and his wife.

"What's the matter, Joe?" Santa asked him.

"I was wondering if you could get the rest of Cornie's things. I know she misses her toy house, and her old dolls, clothes and books" Joe said.

"It could be a bit dangerous" Santa said. "The reindeer have had only a few weeks rest" he added.

"But you and Cornie did it when you saved me and Patch from death" Joe countered. "And it isn't as if you would be getting them to do any fancy moves or anything" he finished.

"What do you think, Anya?" he asked his wife.

"It might be safer now that those policemen in that city of Cornie's and Joe's have stopped looking over the house" replied Anya.

"And you could go straight there, so the reindeer will not get tired quickly" Joe said. He and Anya argued the case and to Santa's surprise even Dooley made mention that it might make the girl much happier if she had more of her own things.

"Alright" Santa said, giving in to the request. "Hitch up the reindeer and we'll leave in fifteen minutes" and Dooley left to give the orders to the elves who prepared the magic food that the deer ate in order for them to fly. Patch got the deer ready to fly and hitched up to the sleigh, and Joe dressed quietly before meeting Santa in the launch area – almost completely empty of toys since it was so near to the last Christmas that had passed. After saying the words, the deer, Santa and Joe all went into the air and sped towards New York City. It took very little time as time slowed for Santa, though Joe wasn't quite sure how that worked exactly. What he did know was that the sleigh sped through the night and landed on the roof of Cornelia's Uncle's house somewhere near Central Park. Using his magical powers, Santa and Joe went down the chimney and into Cornie's old room.

"I don't think we can fit everything in here into the sleigh" Joe said.

"You forget that I carry a present for every good boy and girl in the world without going back to get more" Santa said. Joe and Santa got to work with packing things into boxes which the pair had brought with them. Santa dealt with the toys – he being a skilled maker of toys of course – and Joe put all of Cornie's clothes into the other boxes. He blushed when he got to the drawer containing Cornie's underwear – though he managed to live through the experience.

"I'm done" Joe said, picking up the last box to taken up to the waiting sleigh.

"What's that?" Santa asked, pointing at a small statue that had been left on the windowsill and Joe looked to where Santa was pointing.

"I know that!" he said suddenly. "It's from an old British children's show – Captain Scarlet. That's one of the characters – Destiny Angel" he said.

"Well this angel nearly didn't get back home" Santa said, and placed it in the nearest box. It took nearly no time at all to load the sleigh with all the boxes, and the pair set off back towards the North Pole. Once they had arrived, Joe was too tired to sleep so he waited and watched the snow fall over the snow covered ground of the Arctic. He didn't know how long he sat watching the snow fall, until someone jumped him from behind.

"BOO!" said a girl's voice.

"Mornie Cornie" Joe said, using a joke he had come up with.

"Lovely day" Cornie said.

"Tons of snow, impossible to pass through without special help…" Joe laughed, "Just like New York" and Cornie agreed.

"They'd be going back to school by now" she said, thinking about the school she had attended.

"Well I've never been to a school before, so I can't say what it feels like" Joe said.

"I know" Cornie said softly, "I prefer it here anyway. Everyone who cares for me is here. Santa and Mrs Claus and all the elves are like a family to me" she added. Joe turned his head to look at her for a long while before answering.

"I never knew what it was to have someone care for me until I met you" he said seriously, and before he knew what was going on, Cornelia leant over and kissed Joe gently on the lips. "Wow!" Joe exclaimed, "I've never been kissed by a girl before" and Cornie giggled.

"Kissed by a boy then?" she asked, raising her eyebrows slightly.

"NO!" Joe said loudly, though he was laughing all the same. He looked at the watch he had been given by Patch and he decided it was time. "Come with me" he told Cornie. They walked hand in hand until they got back to their bedroom, and Cornie was confused.

"What are we doing here?" she asked, "We're not going to 'do it' are we?" she continued.

"Nothing like that" Joe assured her, and told her to close her eyes. The girl complied and Joe opened the door and led her into the bedroom. He stopped her in the middle of the room. "Now open them" Joe said, and Cornie did so at once.

"Oh my…" Cornie was reduced to speechlessness as she saw what looked to be like her room at her Uncle's town house. Everything was recreated exactly as she knew it would be if it was back in New York. "How did you do all this?" Cornie asked Joe.

"I knew that you felt a little unhappy, so me and Santa went back to your Uncle's house while you were sleep and packed up all the stuff we could get our hands on in your room. The elves waited until you left the room to put it all in the right place" Joe said, and Cornie hugged and thanked the boy for his thoughtfulness. Although Joe was comfortable around Cornie – who he secretly had a crush on – he still wasn't used to getting affection of a girl and he blushed bright red. Cornie saw his reaction and giggled like the little girl that she was.

"Stop it" Joe huffed.

"I'm sorry" Cornie apologised. "Thank you for what you did" she added softly.

"Anything for a friend" Joe said, "You gave me food all the time when I came to your house, you used to see me often just to talk and give me some sweets, you took me in from the rain, and most importantly you helped to save my life. After what you did, it was the least I could do" the boy finished, shrugging to show he had nothing else to say. "'Least of all a friend" he said as an after thought. Cornie hesitated before speaking aloud what she had been silently thinking.

"Joe?" Cornie started.

"Yeah?" replied the boy.

"Do you think that we can be anything more then just friends?" Cornie asked. Joe looked at her oddly, and Cornie was afraid that she had said the wrong thing.

"I was afraid that you didn't like me in that sense" Joe said, "I love you Cornelia" he stumbled over the next few words – having only seen, read, and heard them from a book. "I would be honoured to be your boyfriend" and the new couple hugged each other and kissed gently on the lips.

"Now that was a kiss" Cornie said, drawing Joe closer to her for another go. All the time this was going on, she felt butterflies doing a flying demonstration in her stomach and her lips tingled with Joe's own touching them.

**A/N:**

**That's the second chapter which has been a right old bugger to complete I can tell you that!**

**I hope you like this and that you found it nice and fluffy. Just to let you know about ages.**

**Cornie: 11 years old.**

**Joe: 11 years old.**

**So if anyone expects to have them doing anything else then kissing and holding hands is/was in for a disappointment! Next chapter will skip a couple of years, and will involve a big and happy event.**

**Leave nice comments – if not then Santa will not give you any presents this year.**

**Regards:**

**Pixel**


	3. Yet More Surprises

**Yet More Surprises**

Cornelia spent a lot of time with Joe after that, and she helped Joe to catch up on his reading. He was now almost as good as her, and his writing was coming on great too. The elves watched as the girl helped a struggling Joe labour over difficult words, though they didn't understand why they didn't ask for elf magic in getting Joe's literacy skills as good as Cornelia's. Joe had replied that he was well aware that they elves could do it with a snap of their fingers, or just thinking about it, but this was something he wanted to do. The boy wanted to feel like he had done it by hard work and not by any little trick. The elves had stroked their beards and gone off muttering about human oddities. It was a long and drawn out process, but they managed to complete their goal, and the two kids celebrated by Cornelia giving Joe a kiss on the cheek and then going outside to build a giant snowman. This was sometimes the highlight of the days as there were not a lot of parks or playgrounds at the North Pole for them to use. This made Joe think about something, and the pair of them could be seen going around the workshops looking for something.

"I've found it" Cornelia said one day. Joe turned round from where he was to see her looking in an open door. He went over to look at what appeared to be an unoccupied workshop. It was quite a lot smaller then what they had seen before, and seemed as if it had been abandoned after the larger workshop had been constructed. The two of them went off in search of an elf, and came upon Dooley.

"Hello you two" he said, "Is there something I can do for you?" the head elf asked.

"We went looking around because we got slightly bored" Joe said.

"And we found a small workshop that's been cleared out" Cornelia finished.

"Oh that" Dooley said, "Yes, we moved everything into the big workshop after we finished building it. We didn't need this one anymore, but we never got round to disassembling it" he finished. Then his brow wrinkled as if in thought. "Why did you ant to know?" he asked.

"Well we're bored" Cornelia said.

"Bored?" Dooley's surprise was clear in his voice. "I was under the impression that you enjoyed living here" and the two children nodded.

"We do like living here" Joe said, "But there is no chance that we could simply go back to New York and go to see a movie. I don't have any money, but maybe I could, but Cornie couldn't. She would be spotted the moment she stated walking around the city" and he put an arm around his girlfriend.

"I see" Dooley said. "Well if you want to run around in here, I would think that it is perfectly fine to do so. 'The place is yours' as you mortals would say" and the two of them stiffened slightly. They didn't like being reminded that although they lived at the North Pole with the elves, Santa and his wife, they did not get protected by whatever magic made them immortal. When they questioned Dooley about it, the elf had admitted that even he didn't know. Even Patch had not been able to explain it, and the one time they had spoken to the Ancient elf, he had refused to tell them, only that he wouldn't afford them the protection. Joe had called the Ancient Elf "Burgess", and when asked why Joe replied because he looked like a Burgess. He still puzzled her at times, but she accepted it as how he was and liked him for it. Though they got on well, sometimes one would say something that didn't make sense to her. The girl assumed it was because he had a different background and upbringing to herself.

"Thanks" said Cornelia, and the two of them walked off hand in hand. They went to the workshop where they managed to scrounge a tape measure from the elves, then off to their bedroom to get some paper and a pencil. They went back to the workshop, and started taking measurements of the room. They were only 11 years old, but they knew something about construction, and they knew it was good to have plans of a room before doing anything to it. Once they had drawn a small version of the room, Joe and Cornelia took measurements and noted them down. After that, they decided to make plans as only kids can do, and went back to eat and think about stuff. Joe had a problem when he figured that the elves didn't ever make what the pair wanted. When he remarked that it was a pity that Cornelia couldn't just get some money from what her parents had left her, the girl suddenly thought of something.

#

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Well of course you can" Santa said, and he put down the list he was reading and turned in his seat to face her.

"I need your help" Cornelia began. "I know have all my stuff from my room at the house in New York, but…" the girl stopped.

"Yes?" pushed Santa gently.

"Well my parents left me a lot of money when they died, but my Step Uncle said they had told him to give me it when I turned 16" Cornelia said, "And well now that he is most likely dead, I guess that I can get the money" she finished.

"You want to leave the North Pole?" asked Santa.

"Yes and no" was the reply, "My uncle said that I was getting private lessons before his whole thing happened, so nobody saw me for a few weeks. I was wondering if you could take me back to New York and help me to buy some stuff" and when Cornelia had stopped speaking, Santa looked slightly confused.

"Is that all you want my help for?" he asked, not quite getting what she was on about.

"Well it would look very odd if I was on my own, so I was wondering if you could pose as some kind of lawyer person so that I an get the money" she replied, "I don't want to be greedy, but I just want some to have" and Cornelia explained in further what her plan was. For an 11 year old, Santa thought, she sure was intelligent.

"I think I might be able to help you" he said, and the man promised to help her soon. He would have to speak to Dooley about the reindeer, but with a full team now available, it might not be so bad. If they took a little supply of the magic hay they ate, then it might just be possible.

#

"What did you see Santa about?" Joe asked when he saw her again.

"It's a secret" replied Cornelia. Joe made a face before looking back out the window he was looking at. For the whole day, it had been snowing, but then again it always did.

"You okay, Joe?" Cornelia asked.

"I guess" Joe said faintly. He looked out the window for a few moments before turning his back on it. "I just wonder about what we are going to do when we are both older. I mean we're not covered by whatever is protecting the elves and Santa and his wife… I just wonder where we will live. I mean this place is great and all, but I wouldn't want to live here all my life" and Cornelia nodded.

"I know what you mean" she said, "But I guess my step uncle's house is mine now. Actually it is my house - he just lived there for nothing at all. When we want to leave here, we can move to there" and Joe smiled and gave her a tight hug.

"Thanks Cornie" he said. "I didn't know my parents for long until the accident. Then I was put with foster parents for sometime, but they didn't treat me right. That's why I ran away and lived on the streets for a few years" and his girlfriend simply listened. Even now, he didn't talk much about what had happened to his natural parents. She led him to the seat under the window and they both sat down.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Cornelia asked, putting an arm around Joe. He actually seemed to freeze for a moment, but then he started to talk.

"We lived in a little house in the Bronx. My dad owned a store, and my mom would stay at home and look after me. One day we went out to see an airshow which was pretty cool. But on the way back, we got hit by a truck and slammed into the divider. The truck's brakes had broke and he was trying to get to a stop, but he hit us instead of something that would stop him safely. My parents died in the crash, but I wasn't touched at all" and Cornelia held him as he started to cry. It was a fair while before he stopped and apologised for crying in front of her. Cornelia told him it didn't matter and that it helps to talk about difficult things. He wiped his eyes before looking at her. "I know this sounds really cheesy and al, but wherever you are, that's what I will call home" and his girlfriend smiled as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"To cheer you up, I'll tell you what my secret was going to be" Cornelia said, and she told Joe about everything that she had spoken to Santa about.

"Cornie? Do you mind if I come too?" he asked.

"Of course, but you would have to wear something a bit smarter then what you are wearing now" Cornelia pointed out.

"What's wrong with what I wear?" Joe asked. Cornelia didn't reply – better to be safe then sorry she wisely thought.

#

"We are going to be late" Cornelia said. She was standing in front of the door that led to the bathroom.

"I'm not going" Joe's voice drifted through the door.

"Why not?" asked Cornelia. She had looked through all of the clothes he now owned, and had found nothing wrong with what she had selected. The door opened and she could see Joe dressed in what she had chosen for him.

"I look like a penguin" he complained. Cornelia looked at him and gave a little giggle.

"Well it is the best I could do" she pointed out. Joe looked at his friend and decided that she was right, and that he couldn't really be angry or upset at her.

"I'm sorry" he said. "I'm just not used to your world, you know that Cornie" and the girl nodded.

"Well it will only be for a little while" she said to him, "Then you can get back into your normal clothes" and Joe perked up no end. They held each other's hand as they went off to the launch tunnel. Santa was waiting for them in normal looking suit – made by the elf that did all the tailoring for the inhabitants of the workshop. Santa looked a little slimmer as well, but that might have been elf magic. The two kids didn't know exactly what was possible. The trio climbed into the sleigh and, with a full team of reindeer, headed out into the night.

"There's one thing I'm glad of about going out on the sleigh" Joe said.

"What's that?" asked Santa.

"When this sleigh goes out, then time slows down" Joe replied. Santa glanced at him, and wondered about the two. He and Anya had never had children of their own, so he didn't quite know what to do with Cornelia and Joe. They certainly made good friends, and he hoped that the pair would remain friends for a long time. He knew, as well the pair, that the powers kept them all exactly the same age as they were when they entered the workshops, did not extend to the children. He, Anya, Dooley and the elves knew that one day they would leave – and that would be sad for all. They could come for a little while on a visit, but Santa knew it would only be for a little while. Because of their immortality, Santa and his wife never had any children either, so they would never have grandchildren to love and cherish. They had the chance to find experience a little of what it would have been like, but it was still not enough. He kept his thoughts to himself as he watched the two looking over the side of the sleigh at the scenery rushing underneath them.

#

To save on any complications, the sleigh was parked on the roof of what was now Cornelia's house. Once inside the building, the girl phoned for a taxi to take them to her family's solicitors. While they waited, Cornelia went into the basement where she knew a copy of the will of her parents was kept. By some miracle, the police had missed it during the search of the house, and so she collected it with her. She didn't doubt that her step uncle had altered it so that she got nothing at all. Upon arrival at the rather impressive offices on Wall Street, the trio went up to the receptionist.

"May I help you?" she said to them.

"I'd like to see a Mr H Potter" Cornelia said.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but tell him that Miss Cornelia Marie Summer wants to speak to him. He will know who I am"

"Very well" said the receptionist, and she made a phone call to an office. "Yes sir… she is… with a man and a boy… the man looks to be some kind of person in authority… I'll send them up" and the woman put the phone down. "Mr Potter will see you now. His office is on the 30th floor" and she pointed out the lifts.

"You're scary when you sound posh" Joe said as they went up the lift and to the correct floor.

"A little politeness gets your everywhere" Cornelia replied.

"Right…" said Joe. The lift went directly to the right floor, and they got out and stood in the middle of a large office complex. The offices of the lawyers themselves went along two sides of the wall, with the office workers in the middle. A tall black haired man came towards them, and he shook Cornelia's hand. As he bent down, the two children thought they saw a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, but they couldn't be certain.

"I'm wish we could meet under different circumstances" the man said, "My name is Potter… Harry Potter. You must be Cornelia" and the girl nodded and shook his hand.

"This is one of my teachers, Mr Claus" Cornelia said, and Potter raised an eyebrow.

"Santa?" he asked.

"You wouldn't know how many times I've been called that" Santa said, giving a little chuckle.

"And this is my best friend Joe" and Joe put his hand out to shake Potter's.

"When I heard that you was coming to see me, I went to get all the relevant paperwork. I assume that you don't want to go over them at this moment in time" Potter said.

"No" Cornelia said.

"Well I'll make it simple then. It seems that when your parents died, your parents left instructions that their will was to be read without your presence. They requested that you got what you was supposed to get at a later date" and Potter handed over some paperwork. It matched what the trio had read on the way over from the house.

"Wow…" Joe said.

"This is most interesting" Santa said.

Cornelia rubbed her eyes and looked at the paperwork again. If she was reading this right, then she was worth several million dollars. They dealt with a great many details, but Cornelia as assured that she could instantly access the money later that day. When it came to contact details, Santa came to the help. He said that all letters should be addressed to her house, and they would find their way to her. This seemed to satisfy Potter who gave Cornelia all the paperwork he had, keeping a copy for the vaults. Once the meeting was over with, they went downstairs, and took a cab to the bank where Cornelia handed over a letter explaining who she was, and what she wanted. They left the bank later with a few hundred thousand in cash.

A trip to a toy store was next, with a visit to a shop Cornelia knew sold exactly what she and Joe wanted in the way of furniture. They arranged to have it all delivered to the house. Then they went back to the toy shop where they had another look around. Santa marvelled at all of the toys that could be in factories, and Cornelia went looking for Joe who had gone off in search of some models. When he found what he wanted, he loaded several model planes and a couple of spaceships into the large trolley they had driven round the store. Cornelia wondered why, since it was an air show his parents had died on the way back from. They went round to the Arts and Crafts section and brought a gross lot of paint brushes – at least the elves would no longer have to use their beards to paint all the toys this year. They paid for everything, and then returned home and awaited the arrival of the stuff. Joe balked at the sight of the receipts, but then he reasoned it was because he didn't have much money on the streets. Any he did have was spent trying to keep warm and alive. The delivery men came at the requested times, and they followed the instructions to put everything in the large drawing room.

Once they had gone, Santa touched his nose and everyone and everything was in the sleigh – ready for the ride back. When they arrived at the North Pole, several of the elves helped them load the stuff into carts which Cornelia and Joe pulled back and forth between the launch tunnel and the old workshop. They let everyone know that they claimed the place as their own private domain, and that it reminded them of the life they also lived. They filled the room up with everything they had brought, and the pair of them started to put things in certain places. Soon, a few large cushions littered the floor in the middle of the old workshop with pictures that the two kids had made on the walls. A pair of large wooden tables sat against one wall with paints and glue and stuff on a few shelves that Patch had made and put up for them.

"There" Joe said at last, ""I think that'll do it" and he and Cornelia looked at their handiwork. The two of them had worked for hours putting everything where they wanted it to go, and now they felt completely tired. They forced themselves to have dinner before heading straight to bed. The pair changed into nightclothes and then climbed into the deep and inviting bed.

#

"Anya?"

"Something troubling you, Claus?" Santa's wife replied.

"Do you ever regret agreeing to come here?" he asked. "Do you ever regret not having children and grandchildren?" and Anya considered this for a moment or two.

"There are times I wondered what would have happened if we had not come here" she admitted, "But I don't think of it often. Not for the last few hundred years or so at least" Anya replied. "Why do you ask?" she pressed her husband.

"I just wondered" Santa replied, "Because I was thinking about Cornelia and Joe. The magic that keeps us alive in this place will not extend to them; you know what the Ancient Elf said. if you was to step outside the protection of elves, then you'd age in an instant. I only go out because I am Santa Claus" and he sat down in the large armchair by the fireplace.

"That isn't the thing that is disturbing you is it?" his wife said. Spending at least four or five hundred years had taught Anya to read her husband's moods.

"No" Santa agreed, "I only want happiness for them both, but I regret the day that they decide to leave here. One day, they will want to leave…" and his voice trailed off as he stared into the fire.

#

Joe felt Cornelia shift beside him, and one of her arms flopped over his chest. He was well aware tat it wasn't normal for a boy and a girl to share the same bed together, but they both trusted each other, and they found the idea of anything other then kissing icky. Joe thought about the future, and as he did so, he noticed something in the corner of his eye. He flipped his head round and saw a rapidly vanishing light. Now he would have forgotten about it, but it had been in the shape of a woman. The most confusing and puzzling thing was that Joe suddenly thought he had seen his mother.

**A/N:**

**This is also the first fic in the Santa Claus: The Movie section – I requested it to be added to the movies section.**

**I made up the stuff about Joe as nothing was explained about his background in the movie. I also made up Cornie's middle and last names as nothing was given in the film, but I doubt it is her step uncles… surname.**

**And yes, there is a little crossover with my Harry Potter works here. I always add references to other stuff in the HP fics I write, why not do the same with them for a change?**

**Leave nice comments – if not then Santa will not give you any presents this year.**

**Regards:**

**Pixel**


End file.
